


过度饮酒⚠️

by Suberr



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suberr/pseuds/Suberr
Summary: 每日一题练习
Relationships: Matoba Wataru/Nanahoshi Ren
Kudos: 1





	过度饮酒⚠️

**Author's Note:**

> cp：的场航海x七星莲
> 
> 航莲，我滴百合花园……沉迷……  
> 第一次写，写得不咋滴

七星莲记得航海第一次邀请自己喝酒是在辽阔星空下的海边。要较真起来航海还比自己小几十天，但莲从未想过要在20岁生日时先行开戒。一切都是因为他和航海约好了，交往以后要一起完成许许多多的第一次。

他都交给航海去安排，自己只要专心唱歌、认真思索新的歌词就好。

两人相牵的手在初春的寒风中格外温暖。像腹蛇一样环绕着海滩的长椅空着，无论哪张都正对着波光粼粼的海平面。航海随便选了一张坐下，莲紧挨着他坐在他的右边。

航海从一直提着的环保帆布袋里拿出两瓶啤酒，又取下钥匙扣的开瓶器，打开一瓶递给莲。一路摇晃使得啤酒花稍微溢出瓶口，挤在一起的小泡泡反射着银色月光，像星星一样闪烁着。

“航海，你准备得真周到。”莲感叹道。

“我一直期待着这一天。”航海向他举起玻璃瓶，示意干杯。

“等等航海，我是第一次喝酒，一下子全喝光也太快了……”

话音未落，大半瓶啤酒已经消失在航海的喉管中，莲匆忙模仿他一饮而尽。没有想象中酒精的刺激感，反而是冰凉甜腻的菠萝味弥散在口腔里，偶尔像未溶化的盐粒似的滑进食道。他惊讶地看着航海，航海笑着解释道，“是果啤啦，即使是我也不会一开始就上烈酒。”

“什么嘛，说得好像还有下次一样……”莲小声嘀咕。他小口抿着剩下的、说是果汁也不为过的啤酒，开始期待和航海一起喝到真正的酒的日子。

Fin


End file.
